


Трудное время

by traily



Series: Ласточкино гнездо [3]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traily/pseuds/traily
Summary: Марина Васильевна верила и надеялась на его банальное счастье после выпуска, как надеялась на счастье каждого из тех дурней, которые попали к ней в класс пять лет назад. В это трудное, жуткое время важно было верить хоть во что-нибудь, чтобы не сойти с ума.Если для их классной этим «чем-то» была его свободолюбивая натура, которой он всё-таки дал волю, если для Юльки этим «чем-то» были выборы в КГУ, которые она настроилась выиграть, то так тому и быть. Он, так уж и быть, постарается, чтобы их вера хоть во что-то оправдалась.
Relationships: Кирилл Ласточкин / Юлия Столыпина
Series: Ласточкино гнездо [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986844
Kudos: 3





	Трудное время

**Author's Note:**

> наконец-то в главной роли родители (и крёстный одной из) главных героев.

Трудное время трудным стало не сразу. Кирилл смутно — потому что хорошие вещи запоминаются в разы хуже плохих — помнил своё счастливое детство: как он гуляет по залитому солнцем Калининграду, повиснув у деда на здоровой руке с густо-синим перстнем, и за обе щёки уплетает сладкое мороженое, которое нещадно тает на летней жаре. Помнил он и семейные выходные на даче, когда его вечно сплавляли то сорняки дёргать, то под картошку землю пахать, помнил даже первые, не магические ещё школьные годы и те цветные палочки, с помощью которых их учили считать. 

Счастливое детство сменилось более-менее счастливым отрочеством, а вот оно счастливой юностью — какую ж нудятину они читали на литре… — сменяться как-то не торопилось. Маги раньше простецов почувствовали, что выстроенное теми государство-гегемон пошатывается на глиняных ногах своей идеологии и не успевающей за прогрессом экономики, но полностью разорвать контакт с немагическим миром не смогли, и потряхивало всех одинаково сильно. 

Перестройка железным шаром катилась по стране и не приносила практических никаких результатов. Кабинет качал головами и подчёркнуто не давал комментариев. 

В школе это не обсуждали, конечно, никто не собирался рассказывать школьникам про неизбежное сокрушение мира, в котором они родились и выросли, но Кирилл с детства очень хорошо умел оказываться в нужном месте в нужное время и вдобавок обладал неплохим слухом. Ничто не проходило мимо него: будь то родительские разговоры на кухне, будь то тихая немецкая речь отца, беседующего по чарзеркалу с родственниками с востока Германии, будь то сплетни в учительской, куда он по просьбе старосты относил стопку проверенных тетрадей. Из таких крохотных и не всегда стопроцентно истинных кусочков информации у него в голове — потому что не всем, как сварожичам, повезло с индивидуальной жилплощадью, больше было негде — складывалась своя картина мира, и к десятому классу была она совсем не радостной. 

Кирилл своими наблюдениями ни с кем не делился, но элективы выбрал те, что посовременнее и настроены на сближение. Технология, в которую простецы нырнули с головой, довольно настойчиво лезла и в повседневную жизнь ведунов, пусть и работала пока с перебоями. Область была новая и обещала неплохо расшириться в недалёком будущем. А то, что активно развивается, всегда приносит большую прибыль. 

Когда их классная — довольно приятная, в общем-то, женщина, с которой его класс без принудиловки поддерживал вежливо-дружеские отношения — услышала его объяснения, она только покачала головой, даже очки сняла, заглянула проникновенно в самую душу: 

— Кирилл, тебе же больше всегда зелья нравились? 

Зелья-то ему, может, и нравились, да вот только вчера Юла, утянув его на элегантное, себе под стать, из светлого дерева кресло, рассказала такие слухи из Ведомства, в которое правдами и неправдами пробились её родители, что всем своим частично звериным — сорока же, как-никак… — чутьём Кирилл подбирал теперь варианты не по сердцу, а по уму.

— Да ну, Марь-Васильна, — оскалился он, взлохматив и без того плохо причёсанные волосы, — нудятина такая эти ваши зелья. То ли дело — экономика!.. И мотаться с ней не надо! 

Ну вылитый бездарь-десятиклассник, вы посмотрите на него. 

Марина Васильевна и посмотрела — скептически и странно беззащитно без толстых роговых оправ вокруг глаз. Как мог убедительно и обаятельно, Кирилл попытался подогнать оскал под улыбку. Получилось скверно, он ж не Юла, глазки строить, но классная поверила, а может, просто поняла, что дальше расспрашивать бесполезно, на то она и классная, чтобы знать их, как облупленных. 

Повезло им с Мариной Васильевной. Был б мир малёк попроще, он бы её послушал, вычеркнул бы из курсов вездесущую технику и записался б дальше пахать со скрюченной спиной над котлами под прожигающим хребет взглядом Пальчинской, чувствуя себя безнадёжно счастливым после каждого правильного бульканья.

Но время было трудное. Возможно, они оба это понимали. 

— Как скажешь, — Марина Васильевна подписалась под ведомостью и сверху повела перстнем, запечатав его личное дело.

***

Самоуправление Кирилл не признавал не просто так, а по маминым заветам. Мама, согласно семейной хронике, была не просто старостой, а какой-то ультра-старостой, он как с пятого класса забил, так к десятому и не нашёл желания разобраться в этой мудрёной схеме школьной власти, так вот, о должности она рассказывала неохотно и больше подкидывала баек про горные вылазки и про то, как она уже на стажировке обставила отца — и остальную делегацию Дурмстранга за компанию. Вот он и отказался от пути к величию сразу же, как только понял, что от него можно отказаться: пошёл себе в трудовики, это оказалось гораздо выгоднее.

Особенно когда он начал сорочить и устраивать рейды по комнатам конкурентов одновременно. Иногда даже в один и тот же день, чтобы потом от души посмеяться. 

Увы, вся школа — ну или хотя бы приятные ему люди — не торопились разделять его взгляды. В очередной раз одинаково безумное и одинаково загруженное расписание схлестнуло их с Юлой на террасах. Мраморных, в Колдовстворце с его хаотичной эклектикой и просто в целом пьяной архитекторской мыслью было принято всё уточнять. Ну, во избежание. 

Террасы — мраморные — стали уже типа семейной легендой. Дед с ба там к выпускному вальс вдвоём разучивали, каждый в своей парадной форме с орденами, ма тайком перед экзаменами отвар с запрещёнными ингредиентами варила для подруги из патруля, один только батя не отметился, но батя учился вообще в другой школе и на другом языке, ему простительно. В девятом классе, когда Кирилл метался в ужасе по школе, теребя фамильный кремниевый браслет, и пытался выискать в этом бедламе адекватное и при этом интересное место для свидания, террасы впервые стали и его спасением тоже.

С тех пор под красными звёздочками и быстрокрылой ласточкой появился Юлькиного дизайна причудливый вензель — каллиграфически переплетённые первые буквы их фамилий — и отказываться от традиции ловить там пять минут в компании друг друга они не торопились. И вот, в поздний вечер пятницы, Кирилл вылетел, проехав на скользких подошвах заграничных кроссовок, навстречу высокому силуэту в светлых брюках и голубой блузке, едва не навернувшись носом в пол. 

Его Юла на унылый монохром своего отделения наплевала быстрее, чем он — на самоуправление. От этой, как и ровно от всех остальных мыслей о Юле Столыпиной, Кириллу Ласточкину всегда становилось теплее. 

— Слышал? — взволнованно зашептала Юля, подставив щёку под поцелуй и усевшись на громоздкую белую периллу. — Бородиенко со следующего года не будет председателем, уже грызня пошла, им выбирать даже не из кого: Немова бешеная, Грошеву руку никто в столовке не пожмёт, у него родители простецы… 

Кирилл устало придержал её за талию, чтоб не свалилась от своего же энтузиазма: 

— Председателем чего, принцесса? Кружка любителей советской литературы? 

Юла ахнула притворно-возмущённо, шлёпнула ладонью прям по эмблеме Ярилы на пиджаке: 

— Ну что вот ты!.. — глаза её, голубые, что небо над горой, смеялись, искрились хитрым весельем. — Нет, председателем КГУ. 

— А, кружка… — он задумался, — голодных уток? 

— Кирилл! 

Он поцеловал её ещё раз, просто потому что мог, и легонько боднул лбом. Одной рукой Юла прочесала его по лохматым волосам, продолжая тихо хихикать, потом попыталась придать голосу строгости: 

— Так, если ты будешь продолжать отвешивать свои совершенно не смешные шуточки, я тебе не расскажу, что за план я придумала, и ты узнаешь обо всём только из Вестника. 

Кирилл в него обычно шелуху от семечек плевал, когда домашку делал, если честно, но он послушно изобразил, что застёгивает рот на молнию, комично надув щёки, и приготовился слушать. 

— Я хочу… — Юла зажмурилась, будто желание загадывала перед тортом на день рождения. Этот торт, сначала приехавший к его контакту на Медном бульваре, Кирилл с её соседкой, Женей, протащил к ним в комнату тайком, забив болт на следящие чары, чтобы они вдвоём могли её поздравить как следует: в полночь, посреди действия комендантского часа, на своём жутком английском, потому что у одного язык был немецкий, у другой французский, спеть песенку про день рождения и зажечь свечи. — Я хочу баллотироваться. 

Задержанный для интриги воздух вышел из Кирилла вместе с рваным, лающим смешком: 

— В КГУ? В этот гадюшник? Юла, солнышко… 

— Ты подумай, какие это перспективы! — Юля схватила его за ладони, спрыгнула с перилл и покружилась по террасе, увлекая его за собой. — Целая школа! Масса и знакомств, и связей, и возможностей для реализации, и — ты же сам знаешь, мне надо… 

О, Кирилл прекрасно знал, что ей «надо». Про конверт с чёрно-белым вензелем, неожиданно появившийся в школьной сумке после одного из особо нудных уроков, он вообще узнал самым первым — и возненавидел его с первой же секунды. И без того следившая за своей репутацией и переживавшая за их будущее Юля теперь всё свободное время пыталась доказать окружающим — и самой себе, несомненно, тоже — что в закрытый клуб её позвали не зря и что возложенные на себя надежды она оправдает в лучшем виде. Со стороны казалось, что она вся дышит энтузиазмом, свежими замыслами и какими-то готовыми к действию схемами. 

Вот только Кирилл ей сорочил кофе из своих запасов чуть ли не каждые две недели. 

От мысли, что его Юля не просто по краешку походит, а втянется в самый центр бешеного водоворота, который представляло собой самоуправление — уже управляясь с должностью старосты класса и с этой… тусовкой, — у него неприятно сжималось сердце: тяжело ведь, время и без того нелёгкое.

— Я уже придумала предвыборную кампанию, у меня неплохая поддержка на Хорсе и Дажбоге, у Женьки парень со Сварога и в ДК, он нам сольёт пару нужных контактов, — затараторила Юля, почувствовав слабину и заметив, что он не торопится возражать, — а Ярила… Кирилл, я тебя хотела попросить. Поможешь? 

Он посмотрел на неё, светящуюся энтузиазмом, решительную, смелую, вёрткую и хитрую. Представил, как мог, в силу крайней скудости фантазии, Юлю во главе круглого стола большого совета, точёную фигурку в белом, который она носила с лёгким изяществом, раздающую указания, уверенно решающую проблемы — ведущую. Вздохнул. Зрелище было красивое, вдохновляющее, такое, мол, и стоило жить, и работать стоило. 

— Куда ж я денусь, принцесса?

***

Инфой тоже сорочили, нужно только было уметь слушать, запоминать и передавать в непонятной миру форме. Всё это Кирилл делал шикарно — и место для их с Юлькой тайника придумал по щелчку.

Он подумал было, кто из семьи в лучших традициях советского воспитания вломил бы ему за столь нахальное использование семейного места в своих позорных сорочьих целях, и с весёлым удивлением обнаружил, что никто — ба, как истинный дажбожич, считала себя выше выволочек, ма сама таскала при себе запрещёнку, будучи ультра-старостой, батя учился в чёртовом Дурмстранге — и продолжил увлечённо подготавливать схрон к использованию. 

— Поглубже запрячь, чтоб вуаль поточнее легла. Никто не заметит, что тут под ступенькой кирпича нет, — посоветовали со спины.

Кирилл застыл. Сглотнул. Медленно, будто от скорости что-то зависело, отвёл руки от тайника и погасил перстень. Тот даже не вскинулся, как всегда делал, когда чуял опасность, значит, либо магия в соколином глазе просто не видела проблем в их нынешнем положении, либо окликнувший его ведун был достаточно силён, чтобы попросту защититься от неумелых попыток себя прощупать. В любом случае, это был не школьник, даже, скорее всего, и не препод, интонация в голосе была другая совсем. Такая. Не школьная.

Это меняло дело. В какую именно сторону, Кирилл пока не решил. Он для храбрости стукнул пальцем по дедушкиному браслету и обернулся через плечо:

— Подержите тогда? Чтоб не запылилось. Из заграницы товар, между прочим. 

Благодаря перебору звонких звуков в начале последнего предложения у него не просел трусливо голос, когда Кирилл сфокусировал взгляд на возвышавшейся над ним фигуре и на эмблеме организации СУМРАК, врезанной своеобразными погонами в плечи тяжёлой шинели. Незнакомец, сотрудник внутренних органов, накрывший его с контрабандой, сложил на груди руки и вскинул бровь:

— Ишь, смелый какой. Что за товар?

— Шмотки, — только наполовину наврал Кирилл. Ну правда шмотки же, вон, краешек шарфа виднеется, и мало ли, что в них завёрнуто. — Из Италии, говорят.

— Неплохо для десятиклассника, — вообще по сценарию должен был последовать вопрос, откуда Кирилл нарыл такую прелесть, но безопасник пожал широкими — реально, чуть не в метр — плечами и присел на корты рядом с ошалевшим Кириллом, клацнув каблуками форменных чищенных сапог. — Ну давай своё сокровище.

Ладно, пока всё шло не так уж и плохо, у Кирилла была своя чуйка на начинающиеся у учителей и в целом у социальной касты взрослых истерики, и в этом мужике он чувствовал только спокойствие, гладкое и ровное, как горное озеро, ну и моложавое совсем веселье. Ладно, просто надо плыть по течению, сказал он себе и пихнул в чёрные перчатки свёрток, бережливо прикрыв его несвежим выпуском «Вестника». Ладно. Хотел бы этот его сдать, сдал бы уже триста с гаком раз, а не терпел бы попытки выкрутиться. На худой конец, можно срок себе скосить да масштаб грозящей жести подкрутить в меньшую сторону, чтоб без родителей обошлось.

Ладно.

Он аккуратно выковырял кирпич из ровной старой кладки, советской, между прочим, это когда ж тут ремонт делали, чтоб семейство не заметило?.. Положил его перед собой, примерился, прицельным залпом превратил кирпич в ржавого цвета тетрадку со старыми, пожелтевшими от времени листами, и убрал в сумку. На литру какую-нибудь ещё сгодится. Потом Кирилл расширил схрон, подоткнул углы всякими защитными, чтобы не добралась вездесущая сырость, повесил расширение пространства и в самом конце добавил вуаль для отвода глаз, собственную модификацию, которую просто так было не вскрыть.

Мужик присвистнул за спиной:

—Сам придумал? — он беспрекословно передал свёрток обратно Кириллу и подоткнул край газеты в угол, чтобы не торчала.

— Это было не трудно, трудно было его протестить на все нейтрализаторы.

Тот только промычал что-то в ответ, наблюдая острым взглядом, как Кирилл запечатывает заначку: сначала магией, потом обычным кирпичом, который он для верности обмазал штукатуркой и присыпал пылью, чтоб не выделялся. После быстрого невербального очищающего ступенька приобрела абсолютно типичный товарный вид. Никому даже в голову не придёт здесь искать.

Ну, кроме Юли, которая прекрасно знала, какие ей нужны терраса, ступенька и формула заклинания.

Глазищи у мужика из безопасности были жуткие: такого светлого голубого, что он казался льдистым, холодным и неживым. И нечеловечески пристальным, будто под дулом винтовки простецкой встал и смотришь в черноту зрачков. Слишком старые глаза для довольно молодого, в общем-то, лица. Кирилл на всякий случай подобрался — мало ли, что, время было трудное... — и спросил, молясь, чтоб не дрогнул голос:

— Ну и что теперь?

— Что именно тебя интересует? — мужик поднялся, дружески протянул руку и Кириллу, с лёгкостью вздёрнув его на затёкшие ноги. Правая ладонь у него была жёсткая, слишком жёсткая, даже перчатка не могла этого замаскировать. — Это протез. Войне всё равно, что с металлической рукой по жизни малёк неудобно.

Кирилл шмыгнул носом, как заправская дворовая шпана, чтобы не было заметно, что его всего дрожью пробрало от этих якобы беззаботных слов. Он кивнул дёргано, поспешил перевести тему в знакомые воды:

— Чего я сделать должен, чтоб вы меня преподам не спалили? Вряд ли вы мне просто так помогли.

— Да почему ж нет, может, просто так и помог, — мужик, которого можно было бы и парнем по примерному возрасту назвать, да вот не давалось Кириллу с ним так фамильярничать, усмехнулся. — А чего ты можешь сделать?

Хороший вопрос, хрен на него ответишь нормально. Кирилл нахмурился:

— Да чего попросите, то и попытаюсь. Мне выговор в личное дело нельзя, турнут как нефиг делать.

— Не турнут, потому что сдавать тебя я не собираюсь. Пойдём-ка, парень, прогуляемся.

***

Так Кирилл и обнаружил себя шагающим по Дуге после отбоя. Встретившийся им преподаватель — у Кирилла он не вёл, слава богу — только выразительно постучал пальцем по часам, на школьника-нарушителя даже не взглянув, сумрачник от него отмахнулся, как от комара.

— Помимо маскировки, что у тебя ещё есть своего производства? — спросил он, когда Кирилл собирался уже завыть от напряжения. — Или это единичная акция? 

— Нет, — смешной какой! Сорокам сейчас с одной пряталкой было не выжить. Он прокрутил кольцо, то тут же предупреждающе дрогнуло: пытаться этого товарища нагреть — вряд ли хорошая идея. — Зелья ещё делаю. Они мне хорошо даются. 

— Вплоть до электива у Пальчинской?

Задетая ярилова гордость и ярилово же желание заниматься тем, что по душе, у преподавателя, которым он всю учёбу восхищался, сердито вскинули головы, сыпанули в голос обиженной тоски: 

— Нет. Техномагия и экономика. 

— Во те раз, — мужик аж остановился, сунув руки в карманы, покосился на него с высоты гигантского роста: — С чего вдруг такой выверт? 

Весь он был такой расслабленный, спокойный, даже кольцом не светил, хотя наверняка было чем, разговаривал, совсем как обычный гражданский, с лёгкой на подъём интонацией. Несмотря на мрачный вид, угрожающим он не выглядел, по крайней мере, не для Кирилла, который сейчас был собеседником, а не целью. И всё равно за этим панибратством читался какой-то план. Кирилл, пусть и не считал себя до кучи умным, подозревал, какой именно. 

В груди у него что-то восторженно сжалось от этой робкой мысли. 

— У нас пара годиков покоя осталась, — ответил он, стараясь казаться таким же невозмутимым. — Так я точно буду знать, что мне есть, куда податься. 

— Значит, о будущем думаешь, — сказал мужик вроде одобрительно. Скрестил на груди руки. — Дело хорошее. А положим, найдётся тебе надёжное местечко потеплее, сильно будешь скучать по своей техномагии? 

Перстень снова дрогнул, ещё раз, ещё, застучал, посылая по всему телу тёплые волны, — последний раз такое было, только когда Кирилл рядом с Юлой на каком-то школьном мероприятии уселся и неловко поздоровался, пока соседи по комнате понимающе хихикали, усаживаясь за ними группой поддержки. Это был выход, выход, который он так отчаянно пытался найти все эти месяцы: надёжный, престижный, многообещающий, ради которого не придётся подрезать самому себе крылья и запирать себя с торгашами и простецами… Рискованный, конечно, но жить без риска вообще было скучновато. 

Кирилл поднял серьёзный взгляд на сумрачника, терпеливо принимавшего правила игры и дававшего ему время якобы на подумать, а по факту на сохранение лица перед потенциальным руководством: 

— А что там делать надо будет? — наконец спросил он, крепко вцепившись пальцами в пиджак и уже чувствуя, что с утра полчаса будет пытаться его разутюжить. 

Мужик усмехнулся слегка мрачновато, опустил тяжёлую, ненастоящую руку ему на плечо: 

— Ну, как у простецов говорят, «есть такая профессия — родину защищать».

***

В классный кабинет Кирилл на следующие сутки буквально влетел, чуть ли не сияя изнутри от энтузиазма и немножко лихорадочного интереса. Он отвесил сияющую улыбку старосте — тот только закатил глаза, ха, если б знал, кто ему сиги сорочил регулярно, так бы не выкаблучивался — и подлетел к учительскому столу, хлопнув полой пиджака по, слава богу, чистой доске.

— Марь-сильна! — классная, следившая за ним с усталым смирением опытного дрессировщика, дающего коню побегать перед работой, молча указала ему на первую парту. — Марь-сильна, слушайте, а спецкурсы ещё можно поменять? 

Классная попыталась напустить на себя строгости, потому что по правилам, вообще-то, было нельзя, как ему Юла сказала, у них всё лето было на подумать, однако уголок строго поджатых губ вдруг дрогнул в улыбке. Он бухнулся на стул с оглушающим грохотом, сцепил в замок руки и заговорщицки наклонился к ней, весь такой несостоявшийся театрал. 

— Какие, Ласточкин? Одна беда с тобой, честное слово, — но, не переставая ворчать, Марина Васильевна уже потянулась в глубины рабочего стола за его личным делом, и сердце Кирилла, которое с прошлой ночи никак не могло успокоиться, исполнилось странной и нетипичной для него нежности. 

Он подумал было взять эффектную паузу, но решил не мучить ни себя, ни учительницу:

— Все! 

Женька на задних партах подавился чаем, Марина Васильевна положила на стол его распухшую от замечаний и грамот папку и, тоже сцепив руки, наклонилась к нему: 

— Ласточкин, головой на физкультуре не ударился? 

— На этой неделе нет физры, Марь-сильна! — торжественно ответил он. 

— Чем ты тогда всё лето думал, — вздохнула классная и взялась за красную ручку. — Ну, какие? 

— Алхимия, лекарства и яды, малефиции, материя и тонкие тела, — отбарабанил Кирилл заученный ещё в ночи с сумрачником список, аж не сбившись с алфавитного порядка. 

Марина Васильевна поправила очки: ровно три из этих курса оказывались зачастую неподъёмными даже для самых упрямых, что уж тут говорить про него-бездаря, который прогуливал и регулярно отбрехивался от крыс. Она посмотрела на него слегка украдкой, одёрнула рукава пиджака, явно собираясь с силами и с тактичностью: 

— Кирилл… — тактичность отпала сама собой за ненадобностью — он был не девочка-отличница с тонкой душевной организацией, чтоб вокруг него с бубном приплясывать. — Ты потянешь? Оно даже на бумажке тяжело выглядит. 

— А кому сейчас легко, — пожал плечами Кирилл. И замолчал, явно не настроенный делиться информацией дальше. 

С минуту они оба молчали. Марина Васильевна задумчиво смотрела то на бумагу, то на него, Кирилл глядел в глаза Ленину, висевшему у неё над головой, и мысленно подрисовывал ему бакенбарды: занятие, развлекавшее его как в пятом классе, так и сейчас в десятом. Наконец, стержень коснулся личного дела и расчертил её алым: 

— Будь по-твоему, — сказала классная. Расписалась броско, свернула старый листок и выбросила. — До завуча я донесу. 

— Марина Васильевна, я перед вами в неоплатном долгу!.. — начал было распинаться Кирилл, уже вставая, но Марина Васильевна молча подняла ладонь, и он так же молча рухнул обратно на стул. 

— Я рада, что ты всё-таки взял алхимию, — тихо, будто их могли подслушать, сказала классная. В глазах её, строгих и собранных, теплилась усталая привязанность. — А то на тебя и твою экономику смотреть страшно было, настолько вы друг другу не подходили. 

Он не стал говорить ей, что алхимия с ядами ему нужны, чтобы СУМРАК его заявление изучил внимательнее большинства, что, возможно, его будущая работа закончится в его буйные двадцать пять, когда шальное тёмное проклятье влетит ему в спину — а не как деду на войне, в перстень — что, возможно, хоронить его будут в закрытом гробу и Юльку с мамой близко не подпустят. Марина Васильевна верила и надеялась на его банальное счастье после выпуска, как надеялась на счастье каждого из тех дурней, которые попали к ней в класс пять лет назад. В это трудное, жуткое время важно было верить хоть во что-нибудь, чтобы не сойти с ума. 

Если для их классной этим «чем-то» была его свободолюбивая натура, которой он всё-таки дал волю, если для Юльки этим «чем-то» были выборы в КГУ, которые она настроилась выиграть, то так тому и быть. Он, так уж и быть, постарается, чтобы их вера хоть во что-то оправдалась. 

— Да и чёрт с ней, экономикой, а? — оскалился Кирилл, и в кои-то веки ему не прилетело по башке за лексику. — Живём однова, правда? 

А он, пожалуй, для приличия поверит в свою удачу — глядишь, дотянет и до сорока с лишним.


End file.
